


Sirid Language Of Love

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Knows, Sirids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: Tracking a hybrid species, Sirids, sirens and Cupid’s. Cue Dean’s excitement about the two names being smashed together.Sam comes upon a book he can’t read but Cas and Dean can.————Cas shifted awkwardly in his chair thoughts racing. “It says only people who are in love with someone can read the text.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, DeanCas, Destiel
Kudos: 94





	Sirid Language Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn’t tell I’m a slut for Destiel love confessions, and then in the men of letters bunker. I have an idea for one with Sam and Dean’s strong brother relationship I might write though.

“Cas! Cas!” Sam yelled from the bunker’s map room. 

Dean appeared, with a grumpy expression on his face “what are you yammering about at five am” 

“Dean” Sam deadpanned, leaning back in his chair “it’s seven o’clock” 

Dean just frowned “whatever what do you need” 

Sam crossed his arms over his chest, “use your ‘profound bond’ to get Cas out here because he won’t come to me, EVEN THOUGH HE IS ALWAYS AT THE BUNKER NOW” he raised his voice at the end knowing Cas could hear. Listen he knew they loved eachother but that didn’t mean Cas couldn’t come to Sam when he called at least once in a while. 

“Dude’s probably busy doing angel stuff” Dean sufficed, he wasn’t sure if Cas was at the bunker when they came back in the early morning he passed out before checking. 

“Dean” Cas said from the doorway looking to Dean then Sam, despite it being Sam who called “Sam” 

Sam threw his hands up “unbelievable” 

“Sorry Sam, I could not hear you I was listening to the mixtape Dean gave me” Cas apologized in his typical gruff, I’m not actually sorry voice, meandering his way to the table. 

“The-the what” Sam sputtered widening his eyes swearing he saw Dean blush. 

“Nothing” Dean glared at his brother, Cas just cocked his head to the side in confusion. He didn’t understand why Sam would be upset about the mixtape. Cas let it go resolving to the thought that maybe he was mad because Dean hadn’t made him one yet. “What did you need anyways Sam” 

“So get this, I was looking through some stuff from the archives about the creature we are after.” Sam droned on, letting the previous interaction slide. 

“You mean the Sirid” Dean corrected grinning because finally a cross species had a name that was the names just smashed together - like how he always wanted werepire. 

“Your happy about this but when I smashed two other names together you were upset” Sam muttered under his breath finishing with a word that sounded something like Destiel. Regardless neither of the men heard anything he said.

“Anyways” Sam drawled raising his finger in the air “it’s in some strange language I’ve never seen before, I wanted to know if Cas could read it” 

Cas held out his hand to take the book “I’ll see what I can do” 

“Well there was a disclaimer on the back with a mix of Latin and the same language in the book. I think it translated to ‘only people who’ a word I couldn’t understand ‘can read the language written in the book’ but that’s all I could gather.” Sam briefed Dean and Cas, while Cas scanned the book. Dean stood brushing out the clothing he was still wearing from the day before if that would help get rid off the unruly wrinkles. 

“Yada yada” Dean said grumpily upset he didn’t get his four hours. Dean walked over next to Cas to look at the book “watcha got Cas” 

“A book about Sirids or Cupids crossed with Sirens” Cas said stating the obvious. 

Dean rubbed his eyes with his index and thumb, inhaling sharply “I mean can you read it” 

“Yes I know, and I can but I’m confused” Cas cut off glancing cheekily back at Dean proud of his attempt at humor. 

Dean shook his head, attempting to keep a smile from creeping onto his face. Cas was getting better at sarcasm and humor. looking at the words in the book “Sam I thought you said you couldn’t read this, right here it’s in plain English.” 

“That’s what I didn’t understand” Cas reiterated, both of the men looking at Sam. 

“What are you guys talking about that gibberish right there” Sam waves his hand at the book, looking at them with a face of bewilderment. 

“No it’s not Sam, look this says Sirids are Cupid Siren hybrids” Dean said trailing his finger over the first line in the book. Cas nodded his eyes following along with Dean. 

Sam threw a bitch face at them “I don’t know how you are able to read it and it’s apparently in English but does it say anything about how to kill it” 

Cas and Dean flip through the book copying what it has to say for Sam, while he makes coffee per Dean’s request. 

“Well” Sam asks, setting a steaming cup front of each of them. 

“It says Sirid’s go after people in love, just as the sirens do getting pleasure off of them. Except with the Cupid half they touch people in love, turning them against each other. They crave those who are longing the most which is why they went after the secretary.” Dean explains to Sam taking a sip of the scalding coffee. 

“Well we knew that,” Sam paused looking at the chicken scratch on the book. 

“We can kill it with my angel blade, and a few of these ingredients” Cas read from the notes, handing Sam the list. 

“Great now we just have to find it” Sam clasped his hands together leaning forwards grabbing the book “I still don’t understand how you guys were able to read this” 

“I don’t know man, I’d say count your blessings but we know our only blessing is right here.” Dean grumbled pointing his thumb at Cas before shoving the notes into John’s journal. 

Cas perked up at that, “hum what about this” Sam pointed to the disclaimer he could only read part of. 

Cas squinted his eyes reading it before his vessel paled slightly. Dean hadn’t noticed though as he practically drowning himself in his cup of coffee. 

“What does it say” Sam looked to Cas with concern when he flipped the book back over. 

Cas shifted awkwardly in his chair thoughts racing. “It says only people who are in love with someone can read the text.” 

Dean’s head snapped up at Cas, worried he knew. “Oh” Sam uttered looking between the two. 

Cas couldn’t bare to look at Dean, if he could read the text it meant he was still in love with Lisa. Cas mentally slapped himself, he should have known. Part of him wanted to cry and the other wanted to scream his feelings at Dean, but instead he sat in stony silence. 

“Our Angel has the hots for someone” Dean teased although his heart was breaking at the thought of Cas loving someone other than him. Maybe that’s why he always had to leave, he knew it’d be a matter of time, everyone always left him. 

Cas looked down at his coffee feeling the burn of Dean’s eyes “you could say that but it’s not of import” 

“Yeah it-“ Dean began but was cut off by Sam. 

“And who do you love” Sam raised his eyebrows flashing his eyes over to Cas for a moment. Suspicion radiated over Sam, as well as a quip that he would be sure to employ. 

Dean grinned dismissing Sam’s suspicion looking away as to not see Cas’s reaction “food obviously, I’m in love with bacon” 

“Right” Sam rolled his eyes, clearing his throat as if it would cut through the tension in the room “Cas give me your blade and I can get things ready” 

Cas handed Sam his blade, his eyes almost pleading Sam not to leave. He didn’t abide by Cas’s pleads walking quickly out of the room. 

“Who’s the lucky girl - or guy I don’t judge” Dean asked leaning on his elbows getting closer to Cas. He didn’t really want to hear the answer but he couldn’t stop himself. Such a masochist, Dean thought preparing himself for the response. 

“Um” Cas looked up at Dean his cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink - Dean cursed himself for the blood that ran downward when he seen the color. “You know them” 

“Oh” Dean wracked his brain trying to figure out who it could be. 

“What about you” Cas huffed under Deans gaze, crossing his arms over his chest “and don’t tell me it’s food, we both know what that book meant” 

“Fine you share I share deal” Dean said holding his hand out to shake. It wasn’t necessary but Dean wanted any contact even if it was just for a second. Plus it wasn’t like he’d share enough that Cas would know he was talking about him. 

“Deal” 

“Okay well you also know the person” Dean stated looking away from Cas his cheeks heating up two. Cas knew it it was Lisa.

“Well the man I’m in lo- like,” Cas paused gauging Dean’s reaction to it being a man but Dean seemed impassive maybe too impassive “he is handsome, brave, stubborn, and he would do anything for his family. He thinks he is broken but I think he is the best man I have ever known.” 

Dean watched Cas his heart twisting painfully, as awe and love filled his eyes. Dean wished the words were for him, taking small breaths he managed to keep the tears itching his eyes from falling. Through gritted teeth he mangaged to make out “he sounds perfect for you” 

“Yeah if only he loved me too” Cas chuckled, but Dean could hear the bitterness and despair that made him want to reach across the table and kiss him “What about yours” 

“They have this sexy hair that somehow always makes me want to run my fingers through it. They are this warrior, but also manage to be adorable and innocent. Their rebellious, and willing to stand by my side no matter what, and most importantly they care about my brother.” Dean says half smiling half frowning, tracing every detail of Cas’s face in his mind. 

Cas gasped at his words, his vessel itching to run. He kept his neutral expression, but everything inside of him was fed up. “She sounds - nice” 

“um right she” Dean stuttered. Cas tilted his head, why would he repeat she if he knew it was a she. Silence filled the room, the two of them sat there beside the map table, each staring at each other. It was as if they were having a silent conversation questioning if they should tell the other. 

After a few more moment Cas continued “The guy he’s a hunter too. He wears too much flannel, and cracks awful jokes but they always seem to make me smile.” 

Cas’s couldn’t help the words just tumbled out of his mouth. A look of realization crossed Dean’s face and then a horrified one as if he was on the verge of throwing up. Cas’s closed his eyes tightly a lump forming in his throat, he shouldn’t of said that, Dean knew and he was horrified at the thought that he was in love with him. He ruined everything just like he always did, he wanted to tear apart his own flesh and burn. He couldn’t help the tears that began to fall from his eyes. 

“It’s Sam” Dean managed to choke out realizing he had been spilling his entire heart out only to have it be Sam. Dean could bare the thought of watching them be happy together. This time it wasn’t a single man tear, but a waterfall slipping down his face. 

Cas widened his eyes in confusion the tears quit leaking from his eyes “what” 

Dean pushed his chair back from the table, standing up “don’t make me say it Cas, you l-lo- Sam” 

Cas stood to almost ready to slap Dean “your such an idiot” 

“I’m sorr-“ before Dean could finish his sentence, Cas closed the distance between the two of them. His lips crashing down on Dean’s hot and hungrily. They tasted like salt and bacon, he wiped away Dean’s tears as they kissed. 

Dean went ridged for a moment before kissing back, tugging at the longer bits of hair that he loved. His other hand grasping at the lapel of his trench coat. The cool tears tasted like salt from where they hand rested alone on his lips but now accompanied and stolen by Dean’s own. 

“Did I mention, mine is always wearing this trench coat” Dean smirked as soon as they broke apart, looking at Cas’s lust filled eyes. He swiped away the remaining tears. “although I’d like to change that at least for a moment” 

“Oh would you” Cas growled peaking Dean’s interest, tugging him towards the map table “Well I’d like to change the flannel situation” 

Cas slammed Dean against the table, sucking and biting on his neck creating little marks. Dean wasn’t sure where Cas learned all this, but at the moment through his foggy brain he couldn’t seem to care. His hands pushing off the trench coat, roaming under his button up over his smooth chest. Cas pushed off two of Deans layers, moaning when Dean’s tongue came into contact with his own. 

Dean whined the sound reverberating in Cas’s mouth as he heard Cas’s moan he ripped off his tie and blazer. “Are you sure” Dean asked breaking away looking into Cas’s eyes hands resting on either side of the buttons on his shirt. 

“I love you Dean” Cas said his arms snaked around his waist as they stood inches apart “you don’t have to say it back yet, I just want you to know that I want everything with you I want us” 

Dean tugged Cas closer both hands cupping his face “I want to, I-I love you too Cas, I want us too” 

He pressed a long gentle kiss on Cas’s lips. Dean ogled at the sight of Cas with just a bare chest. He felt along the ridge of his back leaving sloppy kisses on him. 

Heat and passion of years of mutual pining filled the air. Cas pressed Dean onto the map table climbing on top of him. Cas straddled him, the cool glass of the table chilling Dean’s bare back. 

“Cas baby” Dean whined when Cas unbuckled Dean’s belt. 

Cas pressed a kiss above the hem of Dean’s pants “are you sure” 

At this point Dean couldn’t even make out words, he just nodded. Cas began pulling down his pants. 

“Oh my eyes” Sam almost shrieked after walking back in slapping his hand over his eyes. The two men pulled away quickly like deer caught in headlights. Dean bolted up, Cas jumped ungracefully off the table. 

Sam kept his eyes hidden “It’s about time, just not on our table I do research there”

Dean snickered wrapping an arm around Cas’s waist, as Sam left most likely to go find the Sirid. 

“Come on cas” Dean tugged his hand, huddling all their discarded clothing in his hand. 

“What about Sam” Cas asked but continued following Dean, to his room.

Dean threw their clothing to the floor of his room pushing Cas onto the bed “he’s a big boy he can handle him self” 

Cas flipped Dean over, grinning at him his eyes darkening “good”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for the read! Leave a comment down below what you thought, or what you’d like to see me write. I’ll see you all next time. Stay strong and keep fighting.  
> \- Makenna Sweets


End file.
